


Lying With the Truth

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Organized Crime, Russian Mafia, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: In the wake of Zoom, a new crime family is attempting to stake a claim in Central City with weapons that can kill a speedster. The only way for Barry to get ahead of them is to go in undercover. With Leonard Snart. Who just happens to be his secret boyfriend for the last year.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

After taking care of Zoom, all Barry wanted to do was hide away with Len and rest for as long as possible. Unfortunately, his work didn’t stop just because the megomaniacal meta from another earth was gone. It wasn’t even a day after his race for his life and he was being called in for an emergency. 

The ring of his phone was loud and shrill and he didn’t want to move out from under Len’s arm in order to answer it. In fact, he really wished that he were deaf so he could pretend he hadn’t heard the damn thing at all. Len groaned though and nudged Barry’s shoulder. “Answer it, Scarlet. It's just gonna ring again if you don’t.”

He let out a sigh and reluctantly sat up, snatching the offending device as he did so. It was Joe on the line and he let out a groan as he answered it, “Please, please tell me this is just a courtesy call?”

“Sorry, Barr, it's an emergency. Seems like we have a new Family trying to take over in the wake of Zoom, and they’re causing some major issues already.”

“Is there a crime scene?”

Joe gave a reluctant hum. “Yeah, and I’m sorry Barry. It’s brutal.”

“How do we know it's a Family?”

“Because they took out the competition.”

Barry let out a groan and collapsed back onto his bed. “Okay Joe. I’ll be in soon. Just send me the address.”

“Will do, Barr. I’m sorry we have to call you in at all.”

“No worries, Joe. I know it can’t be helped.” He hung up then and turned his head to look over at Len. “Apparently a new crime syndicate has decided to ruin our day.”

“So very kind of them.” Len groused, though his eyes were soft and worried as he reached out to brush aside Barry’s bangs. “Are you sure you’ll be okay going in?”

“It's okay Len, it's not like I’m the one that sacrificed myself.”

Len frowned and once again reached his hand out towards Barry, this time though to lightly cup his cheek. “I am still simultaneously relieved and upset that I wasn’t there. I wish I could have supported you, but I’m not sure I could handle any version of you dying.”

Barry reached up and lay his hand over Len’s. “I’m glad you weren’t Len. Not only were you safe, but you didn’t have to go through it too. I know I couldn’t handle watching you die.”

“And you’re sure that you’ll be okay going in? If you’re walking into the middle of a mafia turf war things could get messy.”

“I can take care of myself, Len.” Barry assured him while bending forward to place a gentle loving kiss to his lips. He meant for it to be a little peck, but Len instantly lifted a hand to tangle his fingers in Barry’s hair and deepened the kiss. Barry sighed into the kiss and didn’t resist in the least as Len licked into his mouth. 

He even moved closer and straddled the older man’s hips, hands running over his bare chest. Len sighed into the kiss and placed a hand at the small of Barry’s back, pushing them flush to each other.

The contact made Barry give a full bodied vibration that caused them both to let out echoing groans. Unfortunately, it also reminded Barry that he had somewhere to be and he reluctantly disconnected their lips and sat up. “Len, I need to go.”

Len’s hands ran up Barry’s sides. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay just a little while longer?”

“Leonard Snart advocating for tardiness? Now I really have seen everything.” he teased. 

“Well, can’t really blame me for wanting to keep my gorgeous boyfriend here, in bed with me, instead of out there dealing with organized crime.”

“Says the leader of organized crime.”

“Now I never claimed to be a mafia Don.”

“Yet.”

Len laughed and moved a hand to Barry’s cheek. “I really wish you didn’t have to go anywhere today, Barry. I know you, and I know that you need rest. Maybe not physically, but mentally.”

“I’ll be okay.” he turned his head and brushed a kiss to Len’s palm. “I’ll process the scene and be home as soon as I can.”

“No running to the labs after?”

“Crime scene and then straight home. I  _ am _ supposed to have the day off.” he leaned in and gave him a very fleeting kiss before flashing off of the bed to get dressed. He knew that if he didn’t move off of his thief, then Len’s eyes and hands would manage to convince him to give in and stay for something much more fun. Hopefully the crime scene wouldn’t be too severe and he could be back in a few hours. 

He was, however, completely wrong. The crime scene was an absolute disaster. Whoever these people were, they were vicious. It was like the Darbynian wipe out from two years before, only this one was bloody, violent and gruesome. 

Barry had seen a lot of terrible crime scenes in his life, but nothing compared to the brutal way the ten men were lined up and brutally executed. There was an obvious disregard for human life in every blood soaked section of the room and Barry felt sick to his stomach just looking at it. 

“How did they even get in here.” he whispered to himself as he knelt down beside who was formerly the head of the Hackett family, Marcel. “They had some really good security.”

“We’re thinking a meta might be involved.” Captain Singh remarked as he came to stand behind Barry. “Though if one was, they obviously prefer an actual weapon to whatever powers they have available.” 

“Captain, this is like a violent execution.” he gently pulled the soaked shirt away from the dead man’s torso. “These bullet holes are like nothing I have ever seen. They look more like brutal tears than actual bullet holes. Whatever made these was designed to be violent and painful.”

“So less metahuman, more black market weapons?” 

“Yeah.” Barry frowned. “I’m not sure if that is an improvement though.” He knew he was going to have to scour the entire room for the bullets, but didn’t want to take as long as it should. So he tapped into the speedforce and surveyed his surroundings. Whoever these executioners had been, they cleaned up really well. Almost too well, as he couldn’t see a casing or bullet anywhere. Finally, he caught the glint of metal hidden behind a few wood fragments and slowed time back down in order to approach it. 

It was indeed a bullet, and the kind that he was expecting, in that it was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was a large rifle bullet that was sharp and serrated as well as split into nine different angles. It was heavy and dense and had to have been shot at incredible speeds to have torn through its victim with as many barbs it contained. 

“Did you find something?” Joe asked as he approached him with the captain at his side. Barry nodded and turned around, the bullet in the palm of his hand. 

“Yeah, these guys weren’t playing games. Have you ever seen anything like this?”

They both leaned in to look at it with identical looks of shock and horror on their faces. “No.” Singh remarked as he shook his head and stood up. “That’s the most gnarly thing I have ever seen.”

“These people had to have made them themselves. I don’t know of any black market that makes these things.” Joe said with a heavy shake of his head. 

“It’s the only one left.” Barry told them as he gestured around them. “They were very practical in their clean up. Meticulous even. The fact that they missed this one at all is a miracle.”

“At least it's a miracle in our favor.” Singh gave a heavy sigh. “It’s the best luck we have with this case. We don’t have a single idea who would have the means to do any of this.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they had been using Zoom’s rampage to hide in plain sight, gathering equipment and members.” Barry lightly rolled the bullet in the palm of his hand with a grim look on his face. “This was shot at incredibly fast speeds. If they could somehow manage a little faster, it would have the potential to even catch a speedster off guard.”

“How much faster?” Joe asked in a tight voice. 

Barry shrugged. “I’d have to do some simulations in the lab to find out how fast these were fired for sure.”

“I know today was supposed to be your day off Barry,” Singh said apologetically with a frown, “but these people obviously have no qualms with killing and the last thing we need is for them to be able to hurt the Flash.”

“And you need me to come in, I understand.” Barry gave a heavy exhale and resisted the urge to squeeze the bullet in his hand. If these people had been trying to create a gun that could take Zoom down, then no matter how close they have gotten, it will be so much closer to being able to hit Barry. He knew that due to all of Zoom’s twisted experimentation, he would never be as fast as Zoloman was. If these guns could almost hurt him, then they may already have the ability to hit the Flash. 

He bagged the bullet and went about documenting and measuring the rest of the crime scene. He then handed everything off to Joe, who would get it to Barry’s lab so he could get a brief run in. He needed the time to calm his mind, as this wasn’t something he had expected at all. 

Barry was used to metas being a threat to him, but those were always a solvable threat. Find their weakness, figure out a way to exploit said weakness, and take them down. This was a criminal organization where their weapons were man made and potentially deadly. He had no way to science his way out of it. 

His run didn’t do anything to calm his mind down, either. He had even run the entire city limits multiple times. When he finally made his way into the police force he had originally planned to just go straight up to his lab, but something about Joe and Singh’s stances over the detective’s desk made him head towards the two men first. 

“Did you get a lead?” he asked as he came to their sides. They both gave him grim looks and Joe shook his head.

“In a way, but it isn’t a good one. We think we have an idea who this new crime syndicate is, but it isn’t necessarily good news.” Joe said as he spun his computer screen around. 

On the screen was an image of a man in a very finely pressed three piece suit. He had sharp features and dark intimidating eyes. His hair was dark and slicked back. Something about him made Barry’s teeth on edge and he had to quickly flicker his eyes away from the image and to the headline. 

“Philanthropist Kuzkin Georgiy to host an exclusive charity gala in private yacht party.” Barry read and then frowned over at the other two men. “What makes you certain this is our guy?”

“He may be parading around as a philanthropist, but Georgiy is the son of Dragunov Georgiy.” Singh explained nodding towards Joe who pulled up a very large New York police file. “To say he has a large racketeering file would be an understatement.”

“When Kuzkin Georgiy came to Central, it was silent and without any fanfare. This article was posted this afternoon. He wasn’t at all a staple in the cities wealthy and elite, and suddenly is out front and center.”

“It's way too coincidental for either of our tastes.” Joe agreed, his mouth pinched and eyes frustrated. “Unfortunately, throwing a party is not a crime and unless you can come up with another miracle in the evidence, we really don’t have anything at all.”

“Does the article have an invitation list?” Barry asked and Joe gave a ‘yes/no’ shake of his head. 

“A few people. Mostly big name business men. Though there are some that are most definitely connected to organized crime.”

Barry bit his lip as he contemplated the list before him. He knew that if this man was trying to sink his claws into Central’s criminal underground, he would want to invite the most influential names in said underground. Despite wanting to keep his personal life completely separate, he knew he had to use the only connection they currently had. 

“I think I may have a way into that party.” he said softly. “But if it pans out, it has to be a very, very classified way in.”

Joe and Singh exchanged nervous looks and his foster father asked, “Barr, that’s almost concerning. It’s not a Star Labs thing, is it?”

“No.” he shook his head. “No, it's a personal thing. I just, it needs to stay us.” he motioned between the three of them. “At least the reason I have this connection needs to.”

They shared another look and then nodded. “I suppose we should take this into my office then.” Singh said and Barry nodded. 

“Just let me make a call real quick.”

He hurried up to his lab and called Len who answered almost immediately. “Is everything okay, Scarlet?”

Barry gave a heavy sigh. “No. Not really. This case is messy Len, and uhm, I could use your help.”

“Anything Barry, you know that.”

Barry smiled softly at his loving tone and took a fortifying breath before asking, “Think you can get us an invitation to an exclusive party hosted by a rising mob family from New York?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Joe yelled after he had finished explaining that Len could get him and Barry into the party easily. “Leonard Snart!”

“Joe, come on, please.” he sighed heavily, knowing that this would happen. “He isn’t wanted for any crimes, he has a clean record but has the connections to the underworld with his Rouges.”

“I think what Joe is concerned with is why you have this connection.” Singh said diplomatically. “Which you still haven’t gotten to.”

“Oh, I know why he has this connection!”

“No you don’t.” Barry’s softly voiced refute caused his foster father to frown at him. “It isn’t what you’re thinking, Joe.”

“What is it, Barry?” Singh asked and Barry gave a shuddering exhale before he replied. 

“We have been in a relationship for almost a year.” 

Singh raised an eyebrow while Joe’s mouth fell open in shock. They both stared at him for a moment and then Joe let out a strangled gasp and shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Barry. In a relationship. With Leonard Snart.”

“I love him Joe, and that isn’t what this is about. This is about Len being willing to work with the police, who historically haven’t been the best to him, in order to help get evidence against some very dangerous men. He has absolutely no reason to be doing this, but he is.”

“And he can for sure get you in?” Singh asked and Barry nodded. 

“Yes. He absolutely can.”

“And he’s willing to work with us?”

“With me. I can be wired and monitored through Star Labs, you can be there of course Captain, and this way there is very little connection between him and the force.”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Singh said with a simple shrug of his shoulder. “There isn’t any other way we can get incriminating evidence against Georgiy.”

“And what exactly do you think you’ll find in a dinner party, Barry?” Joe asked skeptically. “It isn’t like they’ll have illegal firearms just sitting around the boat.”

“No one is going to try and start up a crime syndicate in Central without appeasing the guy who almost all the metas end up answering to.” Barry told him firmly. “Len may not actively be committing crimes, but he’s still the one who keeps the Rogues in check.”

“He has a point Joe.” Singh said firmly. “Snart can get information no one else can. If he is willing to help us, I say we take it.”

“And what about you, Barry. What are you going to do about this party?”

“Well, I’ll rent a tuxedo…-”

“That’s not what I meant!” he exclaimed. “What are you going to tell the people at that party? You can’t exactly say that you are a CSI!”

“I’ll say I’m Len’s boyfriend.” he shrugged. “I can be one of his Rogues. Or I could make them think I’m dirty.”

“There are a lot of people that think Snart had an inside man.” Singh remarked and then glanced towards Barry. “I absolutely do not think that you’re a dirty cop, Allen.”

Barry smiled at him. “I know that, Captain, thank you. It would be a good cover though.”

“Unless you have some meta power that wouldn’t immediately reveal that you’re the Flash.” Singh remarked easily. His nonchalance, and his words, caused both Barry and Joe to stare at him slack jawed. 

“Uhm, uh, what?”

Singh laughed softly and shook his head. “Barry, I have been a detective for almost as long as you’ve been alive. It wasn’t that hard for me to figure out.”

Barry looked over at Joe, his mouth still half open, before looking back at Singh. “Captain, I uh...,”

“Barry, what you’re doing is more than heroic. The Flash is necessary, and the city owes you so many thanks. On the important subject though, is there something that you can do to be visibly a meta without a connection to the Flash?”

“Uhm, well, do people know that the Flash can do more than just run really fast?”

“Not that I know.” Singh replied. “At least not concretely.”

So Barry shrugged and phased his hand in and out of Singh’s desk. The Captain gave him a slightly shocked look and then nodded. “Okay, so that could work. If you claim to be one of his Rogues, they may want an actual demonstration.”

“And I can give one.”

“I still think this is an awful idea.” Joe groused, his arms crossed. “Things could go wrong.”

“Joe, we both know that Barry could get himself out of there.” Singh tried to console him but Joe shook his head. 

“And what if the danger is from within?”

Barry grit his teeth and glared at his foster father. “You’re joking me right? You’re not really insisting that the man I’ve been in a loving relationship with for almost a year would be a danger to me?”

“Barry…-”

“No!” he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. “No, Joe I’m not going to listen to whatever you’re saying. Captain, if we’re in agreement I’m going to go start some necessary tests and then go home.”

Singh nodded. “Of course, Barry. We can finalize things for this weekend tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Captain.” he left without a single look at Joe and practically stomped to his lab. 

He couldn’t believe that Joe would even insinuate such a thing! Does he just see anyone with a criminal record as a lost cause, or did he just have a thing against Len? Why did Joe have to see everything in black and white? Why did he have to treat Barry like he was a naïve fool, especially in front of their boss! He was almost regretting bringing Len into this mess, it was going to not be easy for him if Joe was determined to keep this anger and prejudice up. 

He hurried through setting up the necessary tests in his lab and then ran home as fast as he possibly could. The moment that he was inside their apartment he collapsed into Len’s arms and buried his head in his shoulder. 

Len’s arms instantly wrapped around his waist as he rested his cheek against his head. “The plan not go over with Joe and the Captain well?”

“Singh thought it was a good idea. Joe seems to be of the mind that I’m committing some atrocious sin by being with you.”

“So it's just our relationship he has an issue with?” Len asked softly and Barry shook his head before lifting it to meet his eyes. 

“Oh, no. It's everything. He thinks that you’re some dastardly villain who will give me over to these Russians the second it suits you.”

Len’s arms tightened around his waist. “Never. I’d sooner die than let anything happen to you.”

“I know that, Len.” Barry kissed his cheek, rested his head on his shoulder again and sighed. “He infuriated me so much I almost started a one man riot.”

“However much I would have enjoyed seeing that, there is no reason to blow up at your foster father. Let him have his opinions. Yours is the only one I care about.”

“I just wish he would trust me and not treat me like a foolish kid who doesn’t know how to make choices. He’s acting like this undercover operation is a nonsense idea, even though it is brilliant.”

“We will just show him how brilliant it is.” Len gently lifted Barry’s face, keeping it between his hands as he bent forward to press a kiss to his lips. It was a contact Barry desperately needed and he returned the caress with fervor. 

Len grinned into the kiss, his mouth opening giving Barry the opportunity he needed to deepen the embrace. Not only did he ravage Len’s mouth enthusiastically, but he tightened his grip on him, pulling them completely flush together. Len returned the gestures eagerly, one of his hands tangling in his hair while the other snuck under his shirt to caress between his shoulder blades. 

The same hand had just clenched into Barry’s shirt and was beginning to pull it up and over Barry’s head when the speedsters stomach made a loud grumbling that vibrated between their connected bodies. 

He let out an embarrassed groan and ducked his head, but Len just lifted it again with a finger and a loving smile. “Have you eaten since you left, Scarlet?”

Barry blushed and shook his head. “Uhm, no I didn’t really have the time.”

Len shook his head and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “Why don’t you go take a shower, decompress, and I’ll make us a mountain of eggs and pancakes?”

“Add some bacon in there, and I’ll call it a deal.”

He grinned and stepped away towards the kitchen. Barry watched him walk away admiringly. Len was seriously the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. He supposed it was just the nature of love, but Barry didn’t think that he could ever be happier. 

When he came back into the living area Len was setting two plates on the coffee table and he gave him a perplexed look. “Eating in the living room?”

“I figured we could cuddle on the couch and watch something. I’ll even let you choose, although I know that it’ll be either a musical or a toon. Probably both.”

Barry laughed and eagerly tugged him onto the couch. “Awe Len, how sweet!” 

They ended up watching Incredibles, which Barry knew was one of Len’s favorites no matter what the other man said. He always caught him mouthing along with Frozone’s famous lines. It was way too adorable. 

When they had finished both their breakfast dinner and movie, Barry twisted his head on Len’s shoulder to smile up at him. “That was really nice,Len. Thank you.”

“Do you feel better now?” he asked while running his fingers through Barry’s hair. 

“Well I’m not so infuriated.”

“Then I’d say it worked. And I am grateful you chose a movie without singing.”

Barry grinned. “Oh, come on. You love the singing.”

“Slander.”

He grinned even wider and swung his leg over Len’s own legs in order to straddle his lap. “You  _ love _ the singing.”

He raised an eyebrow and settled his hands on Barry’s hips. “Is that so?”

Instead of replying with words Barry sang in almost a purr,  _ “I can show you the world.” _

Len laughed and shook his head. “We are not watching Aladdin, Scarlet.”

He just rolled his eyes and leaned forward, his hands sliding up Len’s chest.  _ “Shining, shimmering, splendid.” _

“Are you talking about me?” Len asked, his words attempting to sound nonchalant but his eyes were blown wide. 

Barry grinned and bent even closer, pressing his lips to where his earlobe met his jaw. “ _ Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?” _

Len’s breathing hitched and his grip tightened on Barry’s hips. “Okay, okay. I like it when you sing!”

He chuckled into Len’s neck and said, “Damn straight you do,” before kissing along his collar.

“I like a few things your mouth can do more, though.” Len drawled as he once again tangled his fingers in Barry’s hair. 

“How crude.” he teased, though he continued his press of open mouthed kisses, moving upward until he hovered right over Len’s own. “Maybe if you ask nicely I’ll actually give you something.”

“How nice is nice, Scarlet?” Len asked, the hand not in Barry’s hair sliding up the back of his shirt. “You know that’s not my strong suit.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think you’re plenty nice.”

“Maybe you should reward me then.” he insisted slyly. 

“For?”

“I’m sure you can think of something.”

Barry could easily and so didn’t hesitate to finally close the barely existing distance between their lips. He instantly licked into Len’s mouth, thrilling delightedly when their tongues met as he always did. Len’s taste was intoxicating and he fell into it reverently. 

Len did as well, surging up to him. The grip in his hair tightened and he moaned into Len’s mouth. The sound was pulled deeply from his chest and separated their mouths enough that the thief could pull Barry’s shirt over his head without having to disconnect the kiss for long. Though moments later, his lips went to the speedsters throat instead, causing him to arch into the contact. 

“You’ll have to tell me what I did to earn a kiss like that Scarlet.” Len purred as he pulled away from marking up his neck. “So that I can do it over, and over again.”

Barry beamed and rested both hands on the back of Len’s head, rocking into his lap gently as he did. It pulled a groan out of the older man and he grinned. “All you did was be yourself Len. Loving me gets you any kind of kiss you want.”

Len’s already wide pupils blew even more. He gripped Barry’s hips tightly, pressing them even more impossibly close. “You can’t say things like that, Barry. It makes it very, very hard not to ravish you within an inch of your life.”

Barry gave a sly crooked grin and connected their lips once more, though instead of turning it into a kiss he said against them, “Then why don’t you?”

The brushing contact turned into a panting kiss as Len lurched them to their feet. Barry’s didn’t touch the ground though, as his legs wrapped around Len’s waist tightly. He dropped his hands to grip Barry’s ass and keep him steady against him as he stumbled them towards their bedroom. Len’s touch was exactly what he needed and he sank into it greedily, delighted gasps leaving his mouth. After a day like today, he was more than eager to let Len take him apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading! I am so delighted by the response this has gotten! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and I would love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

Barry woke the next morning relaxed and pleasantly sore. He was content under Len’s arm and had no desire to move. His haze of happiness and love didn't last long enough. It was popped like a balloon when he remembered that they had to go into Star Labs that day.

Going to Star meant potentially more judgement from his best friends. Barry didn’t want to deal with that. Barry wanted to do what he should have done yesterday. Stay in bed. 

“You’re thinking too much, Scarlet.” Len murmured in his ear. “Just breathe. Relax.”

“I don’t wanna go in. Let’s plan everything on our own.”

“Do you want to get fired?”

Barry gave a long sigh and rolled around to meet his drowsy, yet somehow still sparkling, blue eyes. “No, no of course not. I just, Joe was bad enough. What if Cisco, Caitlin and Iris are as bad? I don’t want to argue with my whole family, you know?”

Len hummed and gave a nod. “I do. Your team trusts your judgement. Things should be fine.”

Things were half fine. Caitlin and Cisco were not at all surprised by his and Len’s relationship. She nodded with a knowing look and Cisco laughed. 

“Dude, you’ve flirted with each other since day one! I’d be more surprised if you hadn't ended up together!” He exclaimed while spinning around on his chair. 

“So you aren’t angry?” he asked nervously, hands wringing together.

“Barry,” Caitlin assured him softly. “We would never be angry about something that makes you happy.”

“Yeah man. Sure, you could have better taste,” he shot Len a sly grin. The other man only rolled his eyes and Cisco continued with a softer look towards Barry. “That doesn’t mean we won’t support your relationship. If you’re happy, we’re happy.”

Barry couldn’t stop his delighted exclamation as he pulled first Caitlin, and then Cisco into a tight hug. “Thank you guys! You have no idea how much this means to me!”

His happiness didn’t last too long, once again. It was burst by Iris when she came in with Joe. She seemed to very much agree with her dad, if the silence and irritated glares were anything to go by. 

Barry tried to ignore it when Singh arrived. He tried to concentrate on the conversation going on around them. It was far too difficult with the feeling of her stare on his back. Especially when she only spoke up to question the whole sting. 

“Does Snart have to be the one to go with Barry? Won’t it be better to have someone not a criminal involved?”

“Miss West, my criminal past is the only thing that got Barry and I invited onto that yacht.” he drawled. “My going is absolutely necessary.”

“Can’t we somehow get someone to look like you?”

“That could easily be seen through, Iris.” Singh told her. “Leonard is necessary for this undercover operation to proceed.” he glanced over to Joe and then back to her. “Though I’m unsure why you’re here?”

“I’m a member of Team Flash! I help with all of our operations.”

“This isn’t a Flash operation. It’s a police one.”

“Done out of Star Labs?” she asked skeptically. 

“I don’t exactly have a lot of fans in the police station.” Len drawled and Cisco gave a small laugh. 

“Or here.”

“Says the man who has been secretly seeing my sister.”

Barry couldn’t help but to laugh at Cisco’s startled expression. It was laughter that died when Iris lightly grabbed his arm. “Can we talk?”

He glanced towards everyone else. Joe seemed very enthusiastic for them to do so. Caitlin and Cisco shrugged. Len gave him a look that he knew meant ‘do what you think is best’. Singh sighed and nodded. “If this will get us back on track, please, Allen, go talk to her.”

Barry nervously nodded as well and let Iris pull him out into the hallway. Once there she turned to him with an unimpressed look and hissed, “Leonard Snart, Barry!”

“Yes, Iris. Leonard Snart. My boyfriend.”

“What about us!”

“Us?” Barry raised a shocked eyebrow. “Iris, there isn’t an us. You’ve made that very clear. I moved on. Why are you bringing that up now!”

“Because I’m ready to be with you now! I wanted to tell you after Zoom, but you had disappeared.”

“Wait, so because you decided you were ready I just have to be available?”

“Yes! You said you loved me!”

“I did love you.” he hissed quietly, not wanting to bring attention to the argument brewing. “And you told me you didn’t love me like that and to move on. I’ve moved on, Iris. I’m in love with Len.”

“You didn’t even give us a chance!”

“No, Iris. You didn’t give us a chance. Now there is no romantic future for us. I still love you, but it's platonic now.”

“How could you choose a thief and a murderer over me!”

He groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Iris, please. It isn’t like that. I was moving on, I got close to Len and we fell in love. Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“Because you’re supposed to be with me!”

“Since when? Two days ago when you suddenly decided you were ready to settle for me?” His voice almost cracked in desperation. “Iris you’re my best friend. Please, give me the respect I gave you when you said that we weren’t an option.”

“I only hope that it isn’t too late when you come to your senses. Whey you realize that I am better for you than a man like Leonard Snart ever could be.”

She walked away then and Barry stood there in open mouthed shock. How on earth could she be like that? Angry because she decided to wait almost two years to decide she wanted to try a relationship? He understood grieving Eddie, he never once tried to encourage her to get over his death and be with him. He has understood for a while that Iris and he would never be together. He got over her. He moved on. Why was he feeling like some sort of villain for not returning her sudden epiphany?

He couldn’t concentrate on that now. He had an undercover operation to try and figure out. He could worry about his best friend’s sudden onslaught of feelings later. When he walked back into the cortex, he received a concerned look from Len. He only shook his head in response as he stopped beside his boyfriend and nodded towards his boss. 

“Where are we?”

“Mr. Snart was agreeing to wearing a recording device as well.” Singh replied. “And Mr. Ramon has generously offered some very advanced technology.”

Barry raised a surprised brow at Len. “Really?”

“Well, I trust that Cisco’s tech will actually be undiscoverable. So I'm not too worried about being shot. Also, the only ones who are going to be listening in are Captain Singh and Detective West. I don’t see any issues with getting some extra recordings. Especially if it keeps you safe."

“You two do know that being so far out on the river, we won’t be able to offer any backup, right?” Singh reminded them suddenly. “Are you sure that you want to actually do this?”

“No worries, Captain. I can run on water.”

Singh raised a single eyebrow before giving a small huff of laughter. “Of course you can. Have we decided what cover you are going as, Allen?”

Barry shrugged. “I do better when I act like myself. And we would have a better advantage if they don’t know I’m a meta. Going on the ‘I’m a hidden dirty cop’ route is probably best.”

“I agree.” Len grinned. “Barry isn’t the best at playing criminal, are you, Sam?”

Barry groaned and nudged his stomach with his elbow. “So, yeah. Dirty cop route.”

Singh nodded in understanding. “So, you have your cover. Ramon will get the surveillance equipment ready. You two will get whatever you need to fit in at this party, and we will all be here a few hours before you need to be on the yacht.”

“Okay, sounds good to me, sir.” Barry agreed easily. “the only thing I need to do is rent a tux.”

“Oh no, Scarlet. There is no way you’re renting.”

His eyes widened as he turned to face his boyfriend. “You’re not making me go to that tailor again, are you?” Len just smirked and Barry groaned. “Ugh, I don’t like that guy. He always pinches my ass.”

A startled laugh came from Singh and he blushed brilliantly. He may have completely forgotten that his boss was in front of him. “Uhm, sorry sir.”

“Don’t be Allen. I remember the honeymoon phase. It’s cute.”

Barry blushed even more while beside him Len grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist. Behind them Caitlin and Cisco laughed while Joe and Iris made disapproving noises. Barry ignored the other four, thanked Singh and dragged his boyfriend from the labs. 

Len didn’t ask about Iris until after they left the tailor’s. He stayed quiet yet supportive while they bought the tux. Barry was thankful, as he had spent a way too long amount of time being poked, prodded and yes even pinched. Len had helped him choose, or in reality chose for him, a suit in a red hue that was closer to burgundy than any other shade. He had to admit he liked it, but he still would have much rather just gotten a rental. 

Len was insistent though, and he could never deny Len anything. He knew that it made his thief feel good to give Barry nice things every once in a while. He knew him so very well, all around. In fact, he knew him better than just about anyone. 

Len in turn also knew Barry as well as the speedster knew him. Barry could tell that Len knew something was bothering him. He was honestly surprised he waited until they were home eating a copious amount of pizza to ask what. 

“Barry, what did Iris say to you?”

He groaned and set his pizza down. “She thought I should still be waiting around to be with her even though she told me to move on a long time ago. She was mean about you, angry at me and I feel like I’m doing something wrong by being in love.”

Len frowned and set his own dinner down. “I thought she didn’t see you like that?”

“She didn’t!” he explained, even tossing his hands up. “She said she wanted to tell me after Zoom but I had already disappeared. To here. My home, where I live. With my boyfriend.”

“Do you think that she’ll get over it?”

“I hope so.” he sighed heavily. “I wish that she hadn’t brought it up right now. Tomorrow could be dangerous. I don’t want to go into it concerned I’m going to lose my best friend.”

Len grabbed his hand and squeezed. “You won’t lose her, Scarlet.”

“Yeah.” he squeezed back, eyes downcast. “I hope so.”

He didn’t know exactly what it was. If it was because of Iris, Joe, or the undercover operation for the following day. Whatever it was, Barry didn’t have a very good feeling. Anxiousness was beginning to settle in his chest. He hoped with all that he had, that it wasn’t an inclination of what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This has been my least favorite chapter to write on this story so far. Not quite sure why? I hope you enjoyed it though! Also, for all the Iris lovers out there, don't worry I love her too and she comes around. She just has to see that Len is good for Barry. Would love to hear from you! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Barry straightened out the cuff of his tux, and then turned to Len. As soon as he caught sight of him, he raised an eyebrow at his soft, besotted look. “What?”

“You aren’t nervous?” he remarked in an easy relaxed, yet surprised, tone. 

Barry shrugged and took the few steps closer, running his hands up Len’s chest to rest on his shoulders. “Why should I be? I have you at my side.”

Len lifted his hands up to grip Barry’s. He then lowered them down to be held between them. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Scarlet, I’m not sure that is a valid point.”

“I feel safe with you, Len.” Barry assured him without hesitation. “Be it from speedsters or mobsters.” He pulled his hand out of Len’s to rest over the hidden holster at the small of his back. “Especially with your mini cold gun.”

Len snorted. “Still surprised Ramon gave this to me.”

“He doesn't want you to murder him for dating your sister.”

“He’s better than Roscoe.”

“Len, a gorilla is better than Roscoe.”

“Not sure I want my sister dating Grodd either.”

It was Barry’s turn to snort at that, before sobering suddenly. “Do you think I should be worried?”

“No.” Len shook his head. “Not necessarily worried. It is odd to see you not bubbling with pent up energy, though.”

He gave his boyfriend a leer. “You might have successfully wore me out before we got here?”

A cough interrupted whatever Len was going to reply with. They turned to see Cisco staring at them with an arched brow. “Did not need to hear that. You two ready?”

“We are.” Barry stepped out of Len’s space, before grabbing his hand to pull him to the cortex. 

Cisco followed and the three of them entered the circular room. Once there, they found Caitlin, Joe, Iris and Singh around the desk. Cisco made a beeline for them in order to grab two small boxes that he handed to Len and Barry. 

“Have some bling for you guys.”

“Awe, Ramon, diamonds? You shouldn’t have.” Len drawled and he gave a huff. 

“Don’t worry Snart, they’re fake.”

“Such a shame. You know I love a good diamond.”

Singh made a coughing noise and Len grinned at him. Barry sighed while shaking his head exasperatedly. 

“What’s the bling, Cisco?” he asked.

The engineer beamed and snapped open the cases. One held two sets of diamond looking stud cufflinks. The other had two silver snowflake pins. “Tada! The pins are cameras and the cufflinks are microphones. Both linked to us here, like Barry’s suit.”

Barry picked up one of the pins and smiled at it. “This is very pretty.”

“Organized crime is very about labeling what is yours.” Caitlin remarked, causing Len to grin. 

“Ah, so this is me staking my claim on Barry, huh?”

“Essentially.” Singh replied while Joe clenched his teeth and Iris huffed. “Not sure how you want to play this Snart,” the Captain continued. “Though I have to say, it may be better, and safer, for Barry if you come off as very possessive.”

Barry snorted. “Captain, that’s like Len’s default setting.”

“Why wouldn’t I be possessive of my greatest treasure?” Len drawled, causing Barry to turn as scarlet as his suit.

Cisco and Caitlin simultaneously cooed, earning a heated glare from the speedster. “I’m not a puppy, guys.”

“Sometimes I wonder.” Len joked as he pinned the snowflake to Barry’s lapel.

“You’re just jealous I’m cuter than you.” Barry teased.

“Barry, cute is the last thing I want to be.”

“Maybe don’t call Barry a treasure then?” Cisco suggested. “‘Cus that was pretty cute. Aww worthy.”

Joe gave a snort and Barry grit his teeth. “I like being his treasure.” he remarked firmly, before looking at Singh. “Don’t worry, Len likely won't remove his arm from my waist the whole night.”

“He at least won’t leave my eyesight.” Len agreed without looking from his task of securing Barry’s cufflinks. 

“We have this Captain,” Barry assured him. “I promise.”

He was true to his word. They were more than ready. Barry was actually sort of looking forward to this. He and Len hadn’t gone on too many dates, and despite it being for work this had the potential to be a pretty romantic night.

They arrived at the yacht right as the sky was starting to turn pink. It cast a golden rosy hue over everything. The whole river was washed in warm, soft light. It was impossible to not see the romance when Len was outlined in a golden halo. 

“Who knew undercover work could be so romantic,” he whispered into Len’s ear. 

“You consider a pizza date romantic, Scarlet.” Len breathed into his temple, arm tightening around Barry’s waist. 

“With you, they are.”

“Sap.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

Barry beamed at his easy admittance. Despite the small tension hiding in his shoulders, his boyfriend seemed very relaxed in this environment. He had an easy air about him. A natural allure that seemed to draw people in. 

He really did, too. Everyone they passed didn't seem to be able to keep themselves from watching him. Their gazes got pulled in and locked onto his regal figure. 

And what a figure it was. His tux was such a dark blue it may as well be black. It was offset spectacularly by the silver shirt beneath it. The tie and waistcoat were an icy blue that made his eyes pop in such an outrageous way. Barry himself couldn't stop staring at him. 

Len noticed too. As he handed him a flute of champagne, he raised a questioning brow. “See something you like Scarlet?”

“Oh, for sure.” he lifted the drink to his lips and grinned over the rim. “You’re the most stunning man I’ve ever seen.”

If Barry didn’t know where to look, he would have missed the darkening of Len’s cheekbones. “Why, Mister Allen, I think you’re only trying to get me into bed.”

Barry hummed and took a step closer. “Is it working?”

“You know it is.”

Barry laughed and leaned into Len’s side. The other man immediately wrapped his arm once more around his waist. Once situated against his side, he glanced up to meet Len’s eyes. “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

The thief hummed and maneuvered them away from the drink table. “Not yet, at least. We’ve yet to interact with anyone though.”

“Uh, yeah. Forgot about that part. Though I think I’ll leave most of the socializing to you.”

Barry was pretty sure they wouldn’t come across anyone he knew. This wasn’t exactly his crowd. Len though, likely knew at least a few people here. Either as fellow criminals or former marks. Which almost for sure made them the kind of people Barry didn’t want to interact with. 

He proved himself both right and wrong when the first people they crossed paths with were ones that he knew of as well. Their disdainful expressions and snooty posture were hard to forget. 

“Mr. Snart, surprised to see you here.” the woman remarked snidely and Barry gave a false grin. 

“Why ever so, Mrs. Rathaway?” he asked while running a gentle hand down Len’s chest. “Lenny here is more of a philanthropist, and an appreciator of art, than even you and your husband are. He knows true art when he sees it.”

She gave him a truly unimpressed look. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Oh! How rude of me.” he removed his hand from his boyfriend and held it out. “Barry Allen. I own and run Star Labs. I have heard a lot about you.”

She eyed his hand suspiciously. After a moment, she accepted the touch for such a brief time, even he was unsure it had happened. Her husband only gave him a sharp nod. 

“I see.” she observed in a tight voice. 

“Oh, yes. Hartley and I are good friends. How is he? I’m so glad that he got that job with Mercury labs!” his eyes widened dramatically, and with no small amount of exaggeration. Though his words were the truth. “That blacklist Wells put him on was beyond uncalled for. Your son should have been a hero and I’m so glad I was able to clear the air for him. Tina is lucky to have him.”

“Then why doesn't he work for you?” Mr. Rathaway asked, his tone harsh. Barry just laughed. 

“Oh, I’d love that. Though he and Cisco would only argue flirt and never get any work done. Mercury is much better for him.”

Both of their expressions became pinched and Barry grinned. “So very nice to meet you both! Please, don’t hesitate to give Hartley my love. It's been too long since we’ve seen him. We should get mingling though. Lenny wants to get to know the new players in town.”

With that, he began to guide Len away. As soon as they were out of the couple’s sight and earshot, Len’s cool indifferent expression turned to a slight grin. 

“Hopefully they pass that along.” he drawled through his grin. “Though I’m sure that others heard.”

“I hope so. Otherwise I wouldn’t have put on such a show.”

“Where did you learn to do that, Scarlet?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Bullshit socialites.”

“Oliver.” Barry admitted with a shrug as he snatched a shrimp puff from a passing waiter. 

Len gave a huff. “Of course it was Queen.”

“His lessons don’t always end in an arrow in the back.”

Len’s jaw clenched and Barry grinned, reaching up to give a light stroke to the tight muscle. “Someday, you guys can meet and get your little pissing match out of the way.”

“Pissing match my ass.” the thief grumbled. “He shot you!”

“So did you.” Barry gave a little shrug and Len’s eyes narrowed. 

“We weren’t friends then.”

“You’re so protective.” he purred, pushing himself close to him. “Despite being unnecessary, it's way too hot.”

“You’re ignoring my issue again.” Len grumbled once more, but happily pulled him closer as he did so. 

Barry leaned forward so his mouth was right at Len’s ear. “We’re being watched." he informed him, causing their conversation to drop in an instant. "Over there to the left on that ridiculous central couch.”

Len ducked his head, seemingly burying it in Barry’s neck. The speedster knew though that he was glancing at where he had mentioned. “So we are. They’re coming over here.”

Seconds later, a throat cleared and the two men separated to look behind Barry’s back. A man in a shockingly white tuxedo stood there, two obvious bodyguards behind him. He had slicked back blonde hair, and a sly greasy grin to match. If Barry hadn’t known he was their man before, one second in his presence would have made it obvious. 

“Leonard Snart. So very nice of you to accept my invitation. I have been eager to meet you for some time.”

“I get that a lot.” Len drawled, his Captain Cold mask firmly in place. 

“I can imagine. And who might your beautiful companion this evening be?”

The look Georgiy gave him made him feel very much like what he thought a fish before a shark might. Despite the unease in his belly, he grinned. “I’m Bartholomew Allen.”

“Bartholomew, hmm?” the man purred and Barry suppressed a shudder. 

“You can call me Barry.”

“With great pleasure.”

“Barry is much more than my company for the evening.” Len stated firmly, his hand stroking the lapel beside Barry’s camera. “He’s the love of my life, and absolutely off limits.”

Barry practically melted at the words while Georgiy gave them a sly grin. 

“How good for you, Snart. Corrupting the police force.”

“The police were a means to an end.” Barry spoke before Len could. “I only ever became a CSI to free my dad. Never really trusted them. Nothing for Len to corrupt.”

“Ah. I see.” Georgiy studied them for a moment, before his grin suddenly widened. “It's very nice to meet you gentlemen. Enjoy the party. Though, perhaps we could meet up afterwards? Talk some business not suited for a fun atmosphere?”

Len gave a simple nod. “Back on land. We can do that.”

“It's a date then.” he clapped his hands and then turned away, his silent shadows following immediately. 

Once they were alone, Barry leaned into Len’s side again. “This is good, right?”

“It will get us in.” Len replied in a whisper, grip once more tightening on his waist. “Whether it's good or not is another matter though.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure, Scarlet.” he admitted softly. “I don’t like the way he was looking at you. Something about it just feels off.”

“How off?” Barry asked, true worry filling him. Len’s gut was almost never wrong. 

His boyfriend sighed and ran his fingers through Barry’s hair. “I’m not sure about that either. We’ll just have to be very on guard.”

On guard. Right. Barry glanced into Len’s worried eyes and felt his heart clench painfully. Forget romantic. This night may end up becoming really bleak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Hope to hear from you! Your support means so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I will, I hope, be able to update this on Tuesdays. Thats my plan right now, at least. I hope you enjoyed and would be very delighted to hear from you!


End file.
